<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I See the Light by RoguePrincessDanie86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203667">I See the Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86'>RoguePrincessDanie86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EllicksongChallenge. Ellick, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around Song from Tangled I see the light. Sometimes love takes time but then it smacks you and makes you see what is right in front of you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I See the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I see the Light</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Songfic based on I see the Light from the movie Tangled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All those days, watching from the windows</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All those years, outside looking in</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All that time, never even knowing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just how blind I've been</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I'm here, suddenly I see</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Standing here, it's, oh, so clear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm where I'm meant to be</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie Bishop grew up watching cousins, friends, and even her brothers fall in love with high school sweethearts and live happily ever after. When Jake Malloy bumped into her when she fell hard. His gentle demeanor and blue eyes made Ellie swoon. He was older than her by 6 years, and their relationship entirely was 4 months from start to marriage, Ellie felt loved and finally not on the outside looking in. During their marriage, Jake became domineering. Jake demanded her hair short and didn’t want to hear about her bad days. Jake became ashamed of Ellie, and Ellie felt her self become withdrawn. Then Jake cheated and threw away everything that she had worked to build.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qasim was a gentle soul and the balm for the hurt that was labeled Jake. His wanted trees for his office and speaking the different languages made Ellie felt like they were two children with their own style. When Qasim died, Ellie wasn’t sure she would ever love again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, everything changed until she went undercover with the great Nick Torres. And he was saying things like you follow your gut and you move fast. When they took down the drug ring, and she was standing with her weapon drawn, thick goth makeup, and her bomber jacket. Nick had drove the car straight into a plow truck and sent the bad guy into orbit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie followed the bad guys out into the cold air and glanced at Nick and smirked, “Nice of You to join us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick laughed, and his voice went up a couple of octaves. And he said something like he was going to kiss Gibbs and at that moment she felt the love bubble in her chest. She knew she was in love with Nick Torres.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> One thing Ellie learned is love requires patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And at last, I see the Light</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it's like the fog has lifted</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And at last, I see the Light</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it's like the sky is new</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it's warm and real and bright</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the world has somehow shifted</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All at once, everything looks different</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now that I see you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick Torres spent all of his adult life running from his past. When his dad left, he knew that he would never stay in Miami, there were too many places that haunted him. He and Sofia were going to move to California and live out their days as a married couple by the ocean. Sofia loved the sea. When Sofia died, Nick did move to California as a newly minted Marine. Nick walked away from everything. After 4 years he was recruited by NCIS and the director at the time, Director Shepherd hired the young man for an undercover operation in Puerto Rico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick then spent 8 years jumping around South America, and the US not really putting down roots. Then he got recruited by the MCRT and had an apartment and was safe. Years after turning bad guys made him have a target on his back, in the 4 years of putting down roots in Washington DC. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick stood and watched the beautiful blonde woman as she hugged Tali Dinozzo. Today was the David and DiNozzo wedding. Tali was wearing a beautiful deep purple princess dress, and Ellie, the blonde, was wearing a satin sleeveless dark purple dress, her long golden hair, was pulled into an elegant updo and Ellie stood laughing and twirling with Tali and Nick knew he could no longer fight the feeling. He had been in love with Ellie since he met her and shoved those feeling away. Tonight was not the night to make his move, even if Ellie looked gorgeous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The David and Dinozzo Wedding was magical, and Ellie, as a bridesmaid, took her job very seriously. That was until deejay put on a beautiful soft song, and Couples danced around the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie moved into the shadows, watching the couples twirl dance. Ellie felt a twinge of jealousy. Even though she was divorced, she missed the companionship of loving someone. In the morning and sharing a coffee, visits to the farmers market together, sits on a porch and watches the stars rise. She was lonely.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Nick appeared at her side with another glass of Champagne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick Smiled and commented on the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony and Ziva are a charming couple.” Nick clinked his glass with her. “Would you ever get married again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if the right guy came around,” Ellie smiled, feeling a blush stain her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A dashing prince charming,” Nick laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like a rogue who speaks Spanish,” Ellie comments but then is called away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Nick wasn’t scared to tell Ellie how he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All those days, chasing down a daydream</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All those years, living in a blur</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All that time, never truly seeing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Things the way they were</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now she's here, shining in the starlight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now she's here, suddenly I know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If she's here, it's crystal clear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm where I'm meant to go</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The MCRT often got called for a dead body, hurt soldier, guns in the fridge. Today it was a rumored bomb in a Government building. They loaded up with Jack on the line to help from HQ. On the way to Government building, the bomb exploded. Ellie’s breath caught in her throat as they approached the scene. It was a war zone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gibbs started shouting orders. Nick would be with McGee, they would assist with evacuation procedures. Gibbs and Ellie would clear the top floors while Nick and McGee would help with lower levels. Ellie glanced at Nick, and his eye connected with hers. This was one of those moments when Ellie wished Nick and her were a couple. Then this goodbye would be filled with secrets I love you. Nick was still biding his time. Gibb went forward, and Ellie tucked her hair into her cap and followed her boss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later. Ellie breathed in the hot air from where the bomb ripped through the building. Gibbs cleared the rooms as Ellie called into HQ the location of the evacuees. The building shifted again, and suddenly there were pieces of ceiling falling, and darkness descended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A while later, Ellie came too at the insistent of Gibb’s voice calling every five minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bishop. Can you hear me?” Gibbs called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you, Boss,” Ellie called weakly. “My arm is pinned.” Her right arm was pinned under a piece of the wall. “My forehead is bleeding, as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll be called to McGee and told him to send the rescue. From what it looks like, we are cocooned in a room where the exit is blocked.” Gibbs called</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt, Gibbs” Ellie called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My shooting arm is dislocated,” Gibbs responded shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gibbs, do you have an ETA when we get rescued,” Ellie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I contacted McGee an hour ago,” Gibbs responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie closed her eye and sucked in a breath. “ Gibbs, I have a confession.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are in love with Torres,” Gibbs said simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How did you know?” Ellie questioned </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, you would have to be blind as a bat not to see how you look at him,” Gibb chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what do I do?” Nick won’t make a move and don’t want to push him too far that he resents me,” Ellie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously asking me?” Gibbs asked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should I do, Gibbs,” Ellie repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just love him, Bishop. Just love him. He will come around, or he is too dense to figure it out,” Gibbs said seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, there was shouting, and a wall of rubble cleared between them. Lights shined in her eyes, and suddenly Nick was there with a slew of firefighters, who lifted the wall off her arm. Her arm raged with pain, which caused her to almost pass out. The firefighter started to lift her, and Nick moved to hold her hand as they put her on the stretcher, attaching an oxygen mask on her face. When Gibbs and Ellie made it out of the build and whisked to the nearest ambulance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later and Xrays and stitches and a cast, Ellie lay in her hospital bed, sipping an apple juice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gibbs left already, but since Ellie had a concussion, they were going to keep her overnight. Nick elected to stay with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you comfortable?” Nick asked as he glanced at this brave woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very so. Nick, you can leave if you need to,” Ellie mentioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B, You know I don’t sleep. And there is no place I'd rather be.” Nick stretched out on the cot they brought for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie smiled brightly at him, and Nick reached forward to grasp her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie squeezed it gently. And Nick stared at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong?” Ellie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I kissed you? Would you punch me?” Nick asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie smiled and said, “My punching hand is broken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a no?” Nick got closer. Ellie leaned forward and captured his lip in a gentle kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they pulled away. Ellie asked shyly, “Nick, will you hold me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick wrapped the patient into a hug. “I love you, Ellie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie breathed in a sigh and felt tears slip from her eyes, “I love you too, Nick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And at last, I see the Light</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it's like the fog has lifted</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And at last, I see the Light</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it's like the sky is new</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it's warm and real and bright</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the world has somehow shifted</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All at once, everything is different</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now that I see you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now that I see you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>